The Devil Wears Prada
by Phoenix from the Sun
Summary: Kietro. One night when Lance gets sick right before Valentine's Day, the show must still go on. At the last minute he sends his best friend Pietro, trusting him to do the right thing. But can you really trust a person like that with your girlfriend?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own X-Men Evolution or any of the charecters, Marvel and Kid's WB do.

**Warnings: **This story contains language, sexual humor, and sexual content. This is also a very late Valentine's Day fic, it was the first time that I could get to a computer in a LONG time. This is also my first X-Men Evolution story.

**Summary: **One night when Lance gets sick right before Valentine's Day, the show must still go on. At the last minute he sends his best friend Pietro, trusting him to do the right thing. But can you really trust a person like that with your girlfriend?

**

* * *

**

Tonight was the night, it was finally Valentine's Day, and it was the day when he and Kitty were supposed to do on the date that he had been putting off since New Year's. But it had gotten worse; he knew he was going to get sick right on this day. He had promised himself that there wouldn't be any way that he could allow himself to give into this. Now he was going to have to cancel.

What would be the worst that could happen if he did cancel? What could Kitty possibly do to him? There were a lot of things. She currently thought that he was trying to end their already unstable relationship. She even had the nerve to accuse him of flirting with Tabitha when he was comforting her after her break-up with Pietro. But would Kitty ever blame Pietro for anything that was going on? No way in Hell.

He had been in bed all day trying to get her out of his mind. He was debating whether to call or not. But he knew if he did she would just yell at him saying that it was over again, and he had worked too hard to be like Pietro who was out breaking their new member's heart.

But his thoughts were interrupted when he heard footsteps go up to his door and when the door opened he saw the last person he ever wanted to see.

"What do you want, Pietro?" Lance asked as he looked over at his best friend.

"You look glum, it's Valentine's Day, you should go out and have some fun," Pietro laughed. "It's just lucky you happened to get sick today. Kitty's gonna kill you."

Lance let out a low moan. "I'm probably going to wind up going anyway."

"Why would you want to do a stupid thing like that?" Pietro asked as he moved to sit at Lance's feet. "The worst thing you could do to a girl is get her sick the day after Valentine's Day."

"And you would know, you dumped Tabitha only two days before, you were going out for what… three days?" Lance asked.

"_A week_…" he answered with a smile. "But I want you to know that it was a _really_ good week, but she just didn't do it for me, you know."

"You mean she wouldn't have sex…" Lance sighed as he covered his head with the blanket.

"Tabby not having sex with someone?" Pietro started to laugh. "That was funny, Lance, I needed that! If I really wanted to sleep with her do you think that I would dump her two days before Valentine's Day? That's free messy sex right there."

"You and sex," Lance answered flatly. "I hope you get herpes."

"Ouch, someone's cranky," Pietro answered still giggling. "I think you need that nap more than you think you do."

"I was trying to sleep, but here you are…" Lance answered, his head still covered.

Pietro sighed as he lay down next to Lance looking up at the ceiling. "You know, I could always go tell her that you can't go. I have nothing better to do now ever since Tabby and I are through."

"That's insane, you don't even know how to talk to her," the older mutant answered. "If I wanted to get dumped again I would call her and say I was sick. I want to keep this one. Don't screw it up."

"I've never screwed up any of your relationships," Pietro answered with a smirk.

"You almost killed _this_ one," Lance answered. "Thanks to your cruel and unusual ways Kitty almost slaughtered me for trying to console your ex-girlfriend."

"Pryde is too touchy," Pietro answered with a smug tone. "So I guess you won't be getting laid tonight."

"I wasn't planning on _getting laid_," Lance answered uncovering his head while coughing lightly. "I'm not a pig like you."

Pietro looked over at him. "I'll be on my best behavior; I owe you for what you did to Tabby for me. I wouldn't rest if I didn't make it up to you. A good friend like you needs favors done for him, and I'm going to do just that right now with Kitty."

They looked at each other for a long time before Lance let out a sigh and sat up in bed closing his eyes laughing lightly. Pietro had a point, he had ruined his life not too long before and it was nice to know that he was feeling sympathy for something for once. He had to take advantage of it.

"You know I can't say no to blue eyes," he smiled as he let out another sigh.

Pietro smiled. "So where are me and Pretty Kitty going?"

"She wants you to pick her up at the X-Mansion and she's going to decide what you do," Lance answered his voice growing weaker. "Tell her I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get this sick."

"Pop a Midol, who said anything about her being mad?" Pietro asked. "I'll tell her you're dying and she'll spend the whole night cursing me out for trying to grope her ass. It's like Junior High all over again."

"You aren't going to sleep with her," Lance demanded. "You are going to treat her with respect; like she was you're sister."

"Incest… that's something different," Pietro answered with a small purr. "Want her all to yourself, eh? That's cool, man, that's cool. You know I'm not going to touch your girlfriend. Have I ever hurt you before?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Lance asked.

"I'm your best friend; I'm the only one you're going to get these days if you keep thinking everyone is out to steal your girlfriend," the younger boy answered as he wiped some sweat off of Lance's forehead. "You're burning up…"

Lance lay back on the bed as he couched again Pietro looking down at him with sympathetic eyes. "If you even think about kissing my girlfriend I will kill you!"

Pietro stood up and started to leave. "I know the drill… I've been doing _girlfriend sitting_ for years. And I've never had a person try to kill me once. I'm not going to throw away my life just to get a lay out of Pryde."

Lance lay back on the bed trying to get the images of what he knew was going to happen out of his mind. He was going to dazzle her and find his way on top of her. He had a knack for getting what he wanted in the long run. But tonight was going to be different. Lance would win for once.

ooooo

_He is going to owe me so hard for this, _Pietro thought as he sat in the car outside of the Institute. He didn't even want to step foot on that property. He would rather help Tabitha paint her toenails than do anything along these lines. God he was starting to miss her already. This was the one that he wasn't going to screw up, this was _the one_.

He looked over at the house and sighed, how did the X-Men live like that? How could they live in that huge house and have a girl like Tabitha Smith come over to their place to live? What could be over with the Brotherhood that could make her feel so comfortable? If it wasn't for her would any of this be happening right now? Would he feel so guilty? Would he do this?

It was all his guilt that was making him push forward with this night. He had to get her off of his mind. She was all he could think about. He wasn't the type to get clingy, or the type to get obsessive, but he wanted Tabby more than he ever had right now. He breathed her, he bled blood for her, he would die just to be able to touch her one more time.

_Time to go in and do Lance his Goddamn favor, _Pietro answered as he walked out of the car and waited outside of the gate. _How did Lance expect to get her out here? The security is so tight. I could run past all of it, but then try to explain that to her. Lance will get dumped and I'll look even worse._

The gate opened and it was now time to face the music, time to tell her that it was he that she was going out with. He couldn't wait for it all to be over. But in the shadows there she was walking toward him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with a small smile. "Where's Lance."

"Lance?" he asked with a laugh. "He's back home."

"He better be dead," she answered as she looked around the outside. "Well I guess you'll do until he comes back, come inside. They all want to meet Lance, and since you're his replacement…"

He held her back. "Whoa, I can't go in there? Have you lost your mind? They'll kill me!"

"Don't get me too excited," she scoffed as she pulled at him harder. "Will you just come in already, _baby_? You know that I would really want you to meet everyone while I get ready. I'm going to make the most of my Valentine's Day, whether Lance is here or not."

But still he wouldn't move. "You've got spunk… I like that in a girl."

"I can't believe I'm going out with you…" Kitty answered.

"Would you prefer to be up in your room with your roommate sulking?" he asked as he got free. "We both have nothing to do, the dates that we planned for today, they're history. I can't get Tabitha back and Lance isn't in any condition to come out with you. I don't want to be here, and if you want to be like all of the lonely people, then turn around and go into the house and sulk."

She looked into his eyes, blue meeting blue as she felt a shiver go down his spine as she felt like it was getting too close. His words were real, not half-assed pick-up lines and corny catchphrases. He was sounding like a human being for once.

"Wow, are you always so rough?" she asked.

"I'm having a moment," he answered as she looked away. "Lance is sick; he's been in bed since last night coughing up his lungs sweating buckets. He's not doing too well and as a good friend I'm here to take over for him."

"You're that good of a friend?" she asked as she started to back away and quickly changed her tone. "Please, I want you to come inside with me. If we work fast enough I'll sneak you past the adults and bring you straight to my room."

"I thought that you… didn't do that on the first date," he answered as he tried to catch his breath, for once he was speechless. "I'm not even your boyfriend."

"Ew! No disgusting! I would never do _that_!" she answered as she started walking away. "So don't get your hopes up, Pietro, this is one date where you won't be _getting lucky_."

He followed her into the mansion with trying his hardest not to get caught. This was like all of the times in New York where he used to sneak out to rob the school. Only this time if he was caught he would be killed. The amount that Lance was starting to owe him was growing larger and larger.

ooooo

"That was close…" Pietro sighed as he closed the door behind them. "Now what exactly are you going to wear for me? Do you have anything sexy?"

"Relax, Maximoff, I'm not going to do anything degrading tonight, especially not for you." Kitty answered opening her closet looking through all of her clothes.

Pietro laughed as he lay down on her bed looking at the ceiling while looking over at Rogue's bed. Rogue was going to kill him if she even saw him in the room. She was never a big fan of him, and he was terrified of her beyond belief. But he was brought here to occupy the devil for the respect of his best friend and perhaps make him look better in Tabby's eyes as a result.

"So what are we doing?" he asked as he looked at her stuffed dragon. "Dragon… you seemed more like a stuffed seal or maybe a teddy bear. Oh I got it… rabbit!"

She grabbed the animal out of his hands. "Its name is Lockheed, and I don't appreciate you touching him. Now I have to wash him."

"He's cute," he answered as she carried the dragon away. "You'd think Rogue would tease you for it."

"She does," Kitty answered as she sat down next to him. "I mean, what's wrong if I have a stuffed dragon?"

"There's nothing wrong with it," Pietro smiled as he ran a hand through her soft hair. "You'd think a girl who is that lonely would understand that people need to have a little something to hold."

"Do you hold anything?" she asked.

"Not anymore," he answered as he got lost in her eyes quickly changing the subject. "Lockheed, that's a cool name."

"I've had him for years," she answered. "I want you to know something, Pietro; this is really awkward for me. I never really thought that I would have to get acquainted with another boy. There was Lance and we started getting really cool and started hitting it off. But if this is going to be a date…"

"Think of me as a friend," Pietro answered.

"On Valentine's Day?" Kitty asked looking at him like he was crazy.

"I've got nothing better to do… not to make you sound like a bother to me. I love being here for you. It is my fault that your lover boy is in bed dying. He worried himself sick because of my break-up and I want to make it up to him," he looked at her. "But I'm just going to say it straight forward. I can't touch you."

"And how's that a problem?" she asked.

"It's not… my intentions don't have anything to do anything to you. I have come here with only the most PG rated thoughts," he answered as he stroked one of Lockheed's horns wantonly.

She narrowed her eyes. "PG?"

"I want a goodnight kiss," he answered as he went closer to her. "You should get ready. I won't watch you get dressed. I swear on my mother's grave."

She kissed his cheek. "It's not nice to swear."

_It just got bumped up to PG-13, I don't want her to kiss me how she kisses her friends. I want a real kiss. Now I know why Lance can't get enough, _he thought as he looked over at her perusing through the closet.

They heard footsteps come toward the room. "Shit!"

"It's Rogue isn't it?" Pietro asked. "She's gonna kill me."

"What exactly did you do to her?" Kitty asked. "She always seems so angry around you."

"It's my father, she's pissed because he used her while she was in the Brotherhood," he answered as he went to the window. "I'll meet you outside at the jeep, just say that you're going with Lance and it'll all be cool."

"You coward," Kitty smiled as she walked toward him right at the window.

"But I'm your coward tonight," he kissed her on the lips. "Ta ta my love…"

As he climbed down she gently touched her lips. _What just happened? Did that jerk just… kiss me?_

She looked down as she watched him make his way throughout the yard to go out to the jeep in the front. Lance had never tried sneaking into her room at night and then jump out the window to take her out to only God knows where. This was already getting to be a great night.

ooooo

He waited in the car; the night was going by so fast that it was getting hard to keep track of what was going on. This had already gotten off to a good start. He had dashed past the teachers to sneak into Kitty's room, and then he jumped out a window, but not before he kissed her. This was going to be fun to explain to Lance; at least he could get a laugh out of this.

"Hey," she answered as she opened the door and sat down next to him. "Nice to see you didn't stand me up."

"I jumped out a window for you, I'm serious about this," Pietro answered. "So where to?"

"Let's just drive for a while; Lance never does that for me. He always makes it seem like dating me is a chore," she looked at him. "Could you do that for me? It would really make my night."

He looked over at her. "Sure, let's just drive, sounds relaxing."

They drove on down the street as she couldn't take her eyes off of him. It was getting harder for him to breathe as he felt her eyes start to go through his clothes. What did she see in him now? He wasn't even that appealing. He was being a pig throughout the whole night. He randomly kissed her for God's sake!

"It sure is nice tonight for February," she answered as she looked over at him. "You look uncomfortable."

"Do I?" he asked taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry… it's just my first time really being out with a person in a really long time. You know what Tabby's like."

"You never went out?" she asked.

"We had sex," he answered bluntly. "That was all our relationship was."

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I've never had a relationship like that, ever, but I think that if I was, I wouldn't feel very secure. But if he was the right guy, the one that I want to do it with then I guess there's some sacrifices I can make."

_Keep your eyes on the road, _he breathed as he looked away from her. "So your dream date is just a drive down the road?"

"Lame isn't it?" she asked as she looked over at the passing view.

"No," he answered with gusto. "It's not lame at all, Kitty. We all have dreams and who am I to knock you? You're absolutely perfect."

She was silent for a few moments as she looked over at him. He drove past the bay that they had fought each other at, the day they were being tested for Asteroid M. He outclassed Evan in every level she could think of, and he was more than deserving of his father's acceptance.

"Stop the car," she begged as he touched his shoulder. "Please, Pietro."

He stopped the car as she got out and started walking down to the bay. "Where are you going?"

"I just want to really take in this atmosphere, you remember what happened here, don't you?" she asked.

"This was the spot where the X-Men and the Brotherhood had their first real fight," he answered as he got out of the car, "the spot where my dear sweet _Daddy _finally gave the mutants some real attention, where I first really saw you in action."

He looked into her eyes as he was finally right there next to her on the beach, cold vapors from the water sticking to their skin. He could feel her breath on his neck as he wrapped his arms around her kissing her own neck lightly. The rating for his goal was getting higher and higher and if he had his way it could be rated R by the end of the night.

"Pietro," she whispered in his ear sensually. "What was the first thing you noticed about me?"

"You're desire to succeed, there was a spark in you that I never thought I'd see in such a young girl," he stroked her lower lip seductively as he smiled, the roar of the water in the background. "You're wasted on the X-Men."

"You're wasted on the Brotherhood," Kitty answered.

"You've pulled a one-eighty," he smiled.

"Oh and you haven't?" she asked as she let out a small giggle. "You're never this nice especially not to me. I want to know what has gotten into you tonight. You're becoming human and you now have a soul."

"Maybe you've never gotten to know me," Pietro asked. "But I must ask, is my aura a pretty pink?"

She laughed again as she shoved him to the ground. "You little rat; you think that I can read your aura?"

"Come on, you know you want to get into my aura," Pietro answered as he watched her sit down next to him on the sand.

"Just like you were trying to get into my pants," Kitty whispered moving closer to him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Despite the fact that you told me that you want nothing to do with me, I want you to know that as the night progresses you look more and more appealing."

"What's wrong with Lance?" he asked as she rested deeper into his chest.

"Nothing, he's a great guy. He never hurts me, he's faithful, and he's the most interesting guy I've ever met. But there's something about him that makes me want something different," Kitty placed a slender hair over his heart and closed her eyes. "You know what I'm talking about. After your failed relationship, you must want something different."

"What do you mean?" Pietro asked. "I want you to know I loved Tabitha very much. She was the only woman that I really genuinely never thought about cheating on her. I never touched another girl during that week without thinking of the pain I was causing her."

"Then why did you dump her?" Kitty asked as she stroked his chest lightly.

He laughed lightly. "You mean you don't know… _she_ dumped _me_!"

She backed away from him with a shocked look. "What? Why?"

"She was sick of me… I don't know what I did. We never talked about each other's feelings, she was never into that crap and nor was I. I mean my dad was Magneto for Christ's sake. I learned to bottle it all in at a young age but now it's all starting to break. I want her more than anything nowadays. You have no idea what it's like to have the relationship of your life slip away from you in seven days…" he explained. "I was never into the romance that girls croon for, but with her…"

Kitty looked away. "You love her."

"But I can't have her," he answered with a soft voice. "The irony, I want the one that I can't have."

She looked off into the horizon as she moved closer to him. He was in lover with Tabitha Smith, but she was doubtful of whether she loved her back. Tabitha had never seemed the type to stick around long enough to understand such a complex soul as Pietro Maximoff. He was becoming attached to her and for the umpteenth time he had his heart broken and his trust had been slashed.

"You want her?" Kitty asked as she looked into his eyes. "But you still came out with me."

"I can't stand seeing her anymore," he answered with a sarcastic smiled. "I guess she just didn't do it for me. And now Lance is sick… I just didn't want you to dump him because he stood you up. It hurts."

"You're in pain?" Kitty asked as she stroked his shoulder.

_Definitely R-rated! _He thought as he looked over at him. "Extreme pain."

"I wasn't going to dump Lance, I would never be as insensitive as to do that to him while he was dying," she smiled. "I love him more than I love my life."

"That's extreme," he answered as he closed his eyes. "This has gone on for too long, Kitty, and I don't think that I can do it anymore. Lance… Tabitha… it's all too much and we're going too fast."

"Did you just complain about speed, Quicksilver?" Kitty asked as she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I complain about everything," he answered as she kissed his nose. "I'm a spoiled brat, what can I say? But I've seen enough pain in my life to know why I have to be at the top. I failed to save so many people that I care about and now I have to make up for it. Pathetic isn't it?"

"That you feel sorry for what you did?" Kitty asked. "Wow, I never thought that you had demons."

"I have many demons," he answered. "And I don't want to make tonight another one. It's late, you should go home."

"I'm a demon?" she asked as he stood up.

"I don't want Lance to jump out of a window when he finds out I was romancing his girlfriend," Pietro answered as he extended his hand to her. "Please Kitty."

"Oh come on," she scoffed. "I was starting to feel sorry for you and for a split second I actually thought I was going to give you more tonight. But you've reverted back to yourself, you're just like Lance."

He looked down at her. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You're nothing but a… a…" she started fury circulating through her veins.

"A what?" he asked.

"A candy ass," she answered. "You and Lance are such… you aren't men are you? A real man would be all over me."

"I'm not a barbarian, Kitty, I'm not going to screw you and then have Lance find out and mope forever about it. You don't have to live with him," he answered as she started getting up on her own. "Get in the car; I'm taking you to the Institute."

He started walking to the car but as he opened the door he heard her yell at him. "This is why Tabitha dumped you! You're such a jerk!"

He froze right where he stood. How dare she even say that to him! He was trying to be civil, trying to leave Lance's girlfriend in one piece so he didn't have to hear Lance bitch about his failed relationship a hundred more times. The water had been boiling all night long and with that remark, the pot had finally run over.

"I can't believe I came out here with you tonight, it was a mistake. A huge mistake!" he answered as he closed the car door and started walking toward her. "I was actually starting to be nice to you! Ugh! What was I thinking?"

She just looked at him with confused eyes.

"Don't look at me like that," he answered as he moved closer to her. "I was doing both you and Lance a favor! I should stay away from this relationship for as long as I can. You both are such confusing people!"

"Did I upset you?" she asked as she watched him sit back down on the beach.

"No," he answered sarcastically. "I'm completely content being bashed by you. What made you think that I'm pissed?"

"You look angry," she answered as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Just leave me alone," he begged.

"Fine!" she answered.

"Fine," he repeated.

"I'll just go to the other side of the beach and then you can drive me home!" she continued.

"Like I care!" he scoffed.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" she answered still in an angry tone of voice.

"Ditto," he answered. _I just hope that Lance has had a better time than me._

ooooo

_Why did I let him go out with her? It's already ten, only God knows what he's doing out there with her. Well if he comes after sunrise then I know there's something going on, _Lance thought as he looked over at the clock. He felt terrible for not telling Kitty that he was sick, felt guilty making Pietro go out there after a break-up. There was no telling what they were going to do, both of them vulnerable and then they would have sex. Oh God why did he let them do it.

"Hey Lance," a voice called from the doorway, and when he looked up through blurry eyes he knew who it was, the last person he wanted to see.

"Tabby? What do you want?" Lance asked weakly.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," she answered as she walked toward the bed. "Speedy went out with Kitty, eh?"

"You dumped him, you should expect it," he answered.

"I didn't think he'd find something else so fast," she answered her voice was filled with regret. "I never wanted to hurt him you know. But it turns out that I think I did hurt him. All I thought he wanted was sex and I thought that maybe I could just let him go. I cut him off and he still clung by my side. I didn't expect that out of him."

"Do you think he's that into your body?" Lance asked. "I can trust that kid with my life; why else do you think that I let him go out with Kitty? If he touches her, he'll hide it from me. That's what friends do."

"You're going to take her cheating on you?" Tabitha asked. "After you've been so faithful?"

"She'll do what she must," Lance answered.

"You are so…" Tabitha scowled.

"Like you have any right to tell me what to do? You dumped someone who doted on you constantly, bent for your every command. When you said no more sex, he was still with you in your room and when you went to sleep, he left. He went into his own room, Tabitha. He's not that much of a slut," Lance argued. _Now try to convince yourself of your own words. Tell yourself that you don't think he's having sex with your girlfriend. I would never trust him with my life. He'd trade me for a fair price._

"Do you think he'll be back?" Tabitha asked.

"He's heartbroken, I don't want you to go near him, he's already been acting out of character as is," he answered. "The last thing he needs is for you to be all over him. Stay away!"

"But…" she noticed as he covered his head. "You trust them?"

"Yes…" he answered as if he was struggling.

"Ten bucks says he nails her!" Tabitha smiled.

"I'm not betting on my girlfriend losing her virginity," Lance answered. "I want to beat that he nails her!"

Tabitha laughed as she stood up. "That's no fun, then how can we tell who's going to win?"

"I guess we both win then," he answered as he lifted the blanket over his head. "Go bet with Todd and Fred. I have better things to do with my time. If you haven't noticed I'm sick, I'm not going anywhere, Tabby. And having a person like you in here isn't going to help me," Lance carped breathing heavily. "Just leave me alone."

She looked at him as she touched the blanket covering his back. "He's my ex-boyfriend, Lance, and I know once that libido of his starts going there is no way that you will be able to push him off."

"Just because he slept with you, doesn't mean he's going to do the same trash on Kitty," he answered. "She's a virgin… as in this is her first time…"

"Are you saying I'm trashy?" Tabitha asked.

"Goodbye, Tabby," Lance moaned as he tried to get her out of the room.

She walked out of the room her head bowed. He was gone from her grasp faster than she thought he would be. She had wished that he wouldn't have done that to her. He said that she was the only one for him, and when she said it was over, he didn't seem like he took any pain. He just smiled and laughed as he left her room. But she cried the whole time that he was sitting on the front steps of the house wallowing. And now he was out there talking to Kitty taking out his pain on her. It was all a nightmare.

ooooo

_This was a bad idea; I should have never come out here. _He looked out into the sea and then looked over at Kitty who was sitting ten feet away from him. He couldn't blame her, he was a repulsive jerk, just like his father wanted him to be. He wanted to change from the image that had been engraved in his brain and become different, his own being. But it was hard, especially when he was going down the dark chasm alone, falling back a few feet when Tabby left him. And Kitty wasn't helping him in the least bit, he was making him more of a monster than Magneto did.

"You seem quiet," she scoffed.

"That's the point of the silent treatment," he answered.

"_That's _mature…" she answered rolling her eyes.

He let out a deep breath. "It was all your idea, so I don't know why you're calling me immature. Remember who you're ride is."

"You're a dick!" Kitty whined.

"Like I care… I tried to be nice," he looked over at her. "But I can be a lot worse if you want me to be. I can be your worst date ever!"

"Can't get any worse," she whispered.

"It can," he answered as he moved over next to her with a sly smirk. "Trust me; I've got tricks up my sleeve that you've never seen before."

She looked over at him with confused eyes. "How? Are you going to eat me?"

"No," he answered. "I'm going to stay over here the whole time…"

"That's not bad at all," she answered.

He looked over at her and kissed her on the nose smiling as he pulled back. He looked away from her with a cocky glance as when she tried to kiss him again he pulled back.

"Uh uh! You wanted me to be over there, remember?" he asked as he watched the anger boil over in her own body. _Now that's what I'm talking about, I can go home happy now…_

But just as he was trying to get up and leave he felt himself being pushed fiercely down to the sand, his lips being taken in a hungry sloppy kiss. He moaned loudly as he felt her tongue go deeper into his mouth, it was only better when the girl took the dominance of the kiss, it showed they liked him, it showed they wanted him.

"Shut up," she answered as she breathed heavily backing away. "This is my date, Pietro."

"I like it when you get like this," he purred.

"You've never seen me like this before," she giggled.

"Exactly," he answered as he kissed her lightly again.

She pushed him deeper into the sand. "You're going to pay for that remark."

They kissed again as his arms wrapped around her, Lance was missing out on this, but now he didn't care. He had been through so much because of that boy and it was time he got back at him. This was a one night thing, they both of them had agreed that much and despite what she thought, he wasn't going to force her into bed with him. But the kiss felt so good, temptation was running wild.

"You're really something," he answered. "Satan incarnated into a cute little girl."

"Satan?" she asked as she gripped the collar of his shirt. "You really know how to make me feel special."

"And you really know how to make me feel as though I need to go home now," Pietro answered as he looked up into her eyes. "You're making it difficult."

"What?" she asked.

"If you keep doing that, you're going to let loose emotions that you don't want on the first date," he breathed.

"You mean you're going to sleep with me," Kitty asked.

"I didn't want to say it, but yeah…" Pietro answered.

"Only if I keep kissing you?" she wondered.

He looked into her eyes. "_Only_ if you keep kissing me."

She looked into his eyes and smiled right before she placed a kiss on his forehead. "Don't you dare tease me, Pietro Maximoff; I am always the one who was going to be better than you."

"Is that a challenge?" Pietro asked as he rolled over pushing her to the sand.

"Like challenges?" she asked.

"I live for challenges," he answered. "And you?"

She sighed. "A challenge every once in a while is healthy."

They kissed again as they rose from the sand going back to the car holding each other's hands. They were both silent on that short walk, not trying to bring up anymore regrets. Pietro had already said he felt bad about Tabitha, but he couldn't let that stop him now.

"Where to?" he asked.

"Can't go to my place, Rogue's there," Kitty answered.

"Can't go to mine, Lance is there," Pietro continued. "I guess we're in trouble."

"We weren't expecting to do this," Kitty answered.

Pietro looked over at her. "You could always… change your mind. I don't care."

She looked into his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I can take you home and you don't have to sleep with me," Pietro answered. "Save yourself for Lance, that's what you always wanted to do."

"You don't want to have sex with me? What's gotten into you?" Kitty wondered looking into his eyes. "I thought you slept with someone after every date."

"You're not like the rest of them," Pietro concluded. "You're a sweet girl and I don't want to hurt you. I'm bad luck… nothing goes right around me."

She kissed his again deeper than before as she started to lift the short over his head trying to take it off of him. But his hands on her wrists were enough to stop her in her tracks.

"Not here…" he begged as he looked into her eyes.

"No one will see…" she answered.

_She's never like this before, is she putting up an act for me? This is the most awkward date I have ever gone on. But at least it's a Valentine's Day, so everything that we do will just be under the influence of a day on the calendar. February 14, the day Kitty Pryde lost her virginity. And I'm part of it, and not Lance… she's out of her mind! _He looked at her again still holding onto her wrists. _But she wants this… and who am I to deny her of her wishes?_

He pinned her wrists to the seat as he kissed her again on the lips slowly making his way in between her legs. She let out a low breath as he backed away from her for a moment as he looked into her eyes.

"I don't care if they see," Pietro answered. "Let them all see."

She giggled as his hands slid under her shirt to feel the material of her small bra breathing his name quietly. She took another deep breath as she spread her legs wider for him to get closer to her body.

"Let's get you out of that shirt," he answered as he looked into her eyes unzipping his pants then undoing her pink sweater and then pulling her yellow shirt over her head. He kissed the space in between her breasts as he slipped down her pants exposing her panties.

"Pietro," she breathed as she looked at his hand that was unbuttoning his pants. "Is this going to hurt?"

"You are a virgin," he answered taking a deep breath taking off her panties. "It's going to hurt a little… but I'm not that bad."

He moved to her entrance looking into her eyes as they both took a deep breath. "Are you ready?"

She nodded as he slid into her as gently as he could resting right up against her sensitive barrier and with a small amount of pressure it was broken taking him in. Pain surged through her body as she wrapped her arms around him tighter.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he licked one of her tears slowly pulling out. "I didn't hurt you that badly did I?"

"Do you care that much?" she asked her voice tight as she tried to catch her breath. "Just don't leave me, Pietro. Don't go."

He kissed her again as he re-entered her giving her time to adjust to him. And as soon as her breathing had evened out moving he started slowly as she panted and moaned her fingernails digging into the cloth of his shirt. It was an easy rhythm for a virgin. With every thrust that he put into her she only moaned louder.

"Oh God, Pietro," she breathed his breath condensing on her lips.

Although he was overcome with the pleasure of finally being inside of her, he couldn't help but think about Lance and Tabitha. It was thanks to those two that this night was even made possible. But the more he thought about Tabitha the more he put into the moment, like it was her underneath him. But the tone of the moans and the lack of profanity made him come back to reality, this was Kitty.

"Pietro…" she breathed as she looked into his eyes before she kissed him again moving with him, the car jostling slowly. They lost themselves in the movements of the car the smell of his sweat, the warmth of his breath on her lips as he moaned softly. She wrapped her legs around her tighter as her eyes closed as tears rolled down her cheeks.

He moved harder up against her as she placed both of her hands on his face as she pulled him in for another kiss both of them moaning again. Her legs tightened around his waist tighter still as his tongue went deeper and deeper, his heart racing faster and faster as he thrust passionately into her. It was amazing that he was inside of her and for these few moments of pleasure he was going to be the only one in her life. She had forgotten about Lance.

But the second that he came she moaned loudly his breath ceasing for one moment before he kissed her on the lips pulling himself off of her. He picked up her panties and slipped them back on her body.

"You want to go home?" he asked.

"Probably should," she breathed as he handed her pants to her. "I don't know what has gotten into you."

"I don't know what's gotten into you," he answered.

She kissed his cheek. "You have."

He smiled as he took her lips one last time, although this was a mistake, it was one he could live with.

ooooo

Pietro opened the door to the Brotherhood house and leaned up against the door for a few seconds. This was a strange night; things were all jumbled in the grand design. He wasn't supposed to do that, but he would cover for Lance anytime and Kitty wasn't going to complain. Although they hated each other's guts, they could hold off the anger long enough for each other.

But as he looked up the stairs he saw her again, Tabitha. He didn't even look at her as he started to go up. It hurt him, but it was the only way to prevent even more pain that she could inflict upon him. But he looked back and saw the look on her face; she was dying on the inside.

"Hey Tabby," he whispered as he walked by her.

She remained silent as he saw tears form in her eyes, he knew that she was feeling sorrow for her actions, her Valentine's Day was lonely. And in the beginning that wasn't expected they were supposed to do something tonight, together. And he was going to finally tell her what he really felt, listen to Kitty's advice.

"Meet me in your bedroom, I want to talk," he answered as he looked into her eyes. "About us."

"Alright," she answered as he kissed her on the cheek lightly, he could feel her breathing starting to become sensual. "See you then."

He walked past her up to Lance's door and opened it slowly. "Hey Alvers."

Lance looked over at him. "How'd it go?"

Pietro closed his eyes as he looked over at his best friend. "It was great."

He walked over to sit on the bed with him looking into his eyes. Lance wouldn't know, it would be a lot more peaceful if they kept it under wraps. But the older boy held Pietro's hand tightly as he looked into his eyes.

Lance snuggled closer in bed while Pietro helped wipe of the sweat on his forehead, he was starting to get better, his health allowing him to get what he truly deserved: being with Kitty. And despite what his mind was threatening, he wasn't going to make Lance pay. Instead he was going to spend the last few hours of February 14th helping his friend get better so he could have his girlfriend back.

"Thank you," Lance mumbled as he took a deep breath.

"Anytime you want me to cover for you, I will," Pietro answered as he looked down at him licking the lip gloss off of his own lips. "Just say the word."

"She wasn't bad was she?" Lance asked.

"No, she was actually a lovely date," Pietro answered. _I'll be washing sand out of my hair for weeks though._

Lance took Pietro's hand and closed his watering eyes. "Happy Valentine's Day, Pietro," he managed to breathe as he held onto the younger boy's hand.

Pietro smiled as he returned the pressure on the hand. "Happy Valentine's Day."

He held his hand softly as he stroked the moist flesh; this was a perfect Valentine's Day, even if it was with Satan.

* * *

**AN: **This is my first Evo fic, and my first fic in a really long time. Please review it and give me all of the feedback that you want, negative or positive.


End file.
